The present invention relates to a vehicle seat which is used in a golf cart or the like and a method for manufacturing the same, and in particular to a vehicle seat whose appearance is improved to be more attractive to buyers, and a method for manufacturing the same.
As a small vehicle, a golf cart used on a golf course is known, and the golf cart is utilized for a golfer or the like to load a golf bag thereon and run. A seat which is provided in the golf cart and on which an occupant gets seated includes a seat cushion and a seat back which are formed by covering a cushion member such as urethane foam with superficial skin member. The seat back is provided so as to be generally seen clearly from the front and back of the golf cart.
Conventionally, a superficial skin member forming a seat back of a vehicle seat used for such a golf cart is arranged so as to further cover a cushion member arranged on a seating face side of a back plate from the seating face side. FIG. 9 is a partially enlarged sectional view of a seat back of a conventional example. As shown in FIG. 9, for example, a fringe portion of a superficial skin member 113 is bonded on an inner peripheral face of an inclined portion 112 provided on an edge portion of a back plate 111 using an adhesive, such as a hot-melt adhesive.
However, in such a fringe treatment of a superficial skin member as shown in FIG. 9, the inclined portion 112 provided on the edge portion of the back plate 111 is treated so as to be extended to an outer peripheral side beyond the superficial skin member 113, as seen from a seating face side of the seat back. However, this creates a poor appearance, since a distal end of the edge portion of the back plate 111 or a space between the same and the superficial skin member 113 is seen from the seating face side of the seat back.
Additionally, it is known, e.g., from patent document JU-A-05-18397(page 4 and FIG. 1), that for fixing a fringe of the superficial skin member to a back face of a seat back of a vehicle seat, a plurality of resin clips can be arranged on a back face of a fringe portion of a superficial skin member, and the resin clips are inserted and fixed to an end portion of a back.
However, as disclosed in this document, since the fringe portion of the superficial skin member is not covered and resin clips are sewn on the fringe portion, a sutured line of the resin clips is exposed to a back face side of a seat back, which results in a poor appearance. All wrinkles or corrugations on the superficial skin member are exposed to the outside, which also results in a poor appearance. Furthermore, the design of this patent document requires time-consuming work for sewing the resin clips on.
When a superficial skin member extending from a seating face of a seat back to a back face thereof is joined to an edge portion of a back plate by stapling, the staples or the fringe portion of the superficial skin member is exposed on side faces or the back face of the seat back, if the state is left as it is, which results in a poor appearance. Therefore, such a treatment as providing a covering member which covers the staples is required in order to prevent the poor appearance. However, in a seat back of a seat for a golf cart, a treatment or a constitution performed for preventing appearance deterioration is not known.
It is possible to make a fringe treatment utilizing the staple unnecessary by integral foam molding of a superficial skin member with a cushion member, but there is such a problem that, since a seat manufactured by the integral foam molding is hard and has bad cushioning performance, it is uncomfortable.
In view of the above-described problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle seat and seat back for a golf cart with an appearance more attractive for marketing, with enhanced riding comfort by offering sufficient cushioning performance of the seat back, and a method for manufacturing the same.